


Fabricated heart

by Buttercup_ghost



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Attempted Murder, Body Horror, Character Study, Child Abuse, Clones, Dehumanization, Homelessness, Medical Experimentation, Past Child Abuse, Vlad is not a nice man, i feel bad for him but also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: And in your head you can feel it, the anger and sadness threatening to boil over as you wondered again and again “Why was I never good enough?!”How does one act human if they were never treated like one?{You just wanted to be loved.}





	

 

The stars glimmered and gleamed above you. The street was hard, pain radiating on your back as rocks dug in, but you ignored it. You always disliked the stars, you heard da— _Vlad_ , talk about them. He said they shone like pearls, told you about the embroidery patterns of the sky, the constellations. He made you memorize them, each name by heart ( _not that you have one you foolish girl_ ) until you could lure out the real ( _better, wanted_ ) Danny out.

You hated it.

  
Some people say most stars burn out before there light can even reach us.  
You hated that even more.

( _Sometimes you think you hated everything, but never as much as you hated yourself._ )

 

* * *

  

You never called Danny “brother”—it's always been cousin. Danny already had a sibling, jazz, and you didn't even know the adult fentons. Similarly, you never called Danny “Dad”. There were multiple reasons, really, even though he acted like your parent, you realized that he too was a kid. He had enough stress. Another reason was, because of _him_. The words “daddy” and “father” brought a bitter taste in your mouth and memories to your mind. It felt like if you called Danny Dad, it would solidify the fact that you were abandoned, thrown away and left to rot. Vlad had tainted that word, twisting it to mean _master_ and _controller_.

You were no one's ( _slave property thing_ ) daughter anymore.

And you weren't sure what to do.

 

* * *

 

You were almost to amity park, a trail of green following you. You needed to find Danny. You realized it, the more power you used the more unstable your form was, the more painful. You hadn't eaten anything unstolen, using your powers to steal just a bit to make it by. You hoped beyond hope that Danny could help.

( _After all, he was supposed to be better than you. You were just defective._ )

 

* * *

  

Ectoplasm bubbled from your joints as you tried not to scream. The blistering festering matter that makes you up was sizzling as the person you used to call father smiled– And in your head you can feel it, the anger and sadness threatening to boil over as you wondered again and again _“Why was I never good enough?!”_

 

 

In the end you really were a mess he wasn't going to clean up, weren't you?

You wonder what it truly means to be ‘human’.

( _You wondered if you even qualified._ )

 

 


End file.
